


Elseworlds

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elseworlds, Exploring the multiverse, Humor, again it's humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: A world where they ended up in foster care together, and grew up as siblings; one where Barry turned to the League of Assassins to avenge the death of his father in prison, and Oliver was transformed by the failure of his family's greatest accomplishment, the particle accelerator; one where they aren't just friends.Oliver, Barry, Kara and Felicity travel the multiverse looking for allies, finding some surprises along the way...





	Elseworlds

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some pictures showing off here and there about the crossover this december. No spoilers, just vignettes inspired by random images.

As they looked at the Monitor departing, Oliver took a big breath. He looked down at the ground, his lips in a tight line.

They couldn’t make it – not against the Monitors. All fifty-two of them. Even with Kara’s help, it wasn’t going to be easy. The Monitors knew all about them, after all- powers, weakness, blind spots, anything. They were stoppable, and humans. The same couldn’t be said about their adversaries. 

“All right, what do we do?” Barry didn’t sound as optimistic as he used to. Hands on his hips, still clad in his Flash get-up, he voiced everyone’s concerns. 

“Still no news from the Legends?”

At Oliver’s question, Felicity shook her head, and Curtis spoke in her place. “We still can’t contact them. With magic running wild in the timeline, I think they can be pretty busy right now.”

Felicity snorted. “They are working with _John Constantine –_ I’ve met the guy just, like, twice, and I already now that the expression pretty busy is an understatement when it comes to him.”

They were in silence for the longest time, each and every one of them going through all the available options, all the possible battle plans.

Until Cisco spoke. “Well, I was thinking- we can’t look for help through the timeline, _but_ what about getting help from across the multiverse?”

“Other Flashes, other Green Arrows, other Supergirls….” Barry nodded, chuckling lightly. “You know, I think it could actually work.”

“Good, then, what are you waiting for? Let’s do your multiversal portal thing and get us somewhere where we can enlist more heroes! Go, go!” Felicity groaned as she ushered them out of the room. She knew she wasn’t being nice, but… they needed all the help they could get, in the little time they had been allowed to surrender. 

And accepting defeat, when the price to pay would have been their reality’s downfall, was just a price too high to pay. 

“Are you sure they are here?!” Barry sounded a little troubled as he looked at the bank right before them, a massive building that wouldn’t have looked out of place as the treasury department. 

Felicity looked at her tablet and grunted, annoyed, her ponytail swinging in the air. “Yes, Barry, I told you already, like, four times. They are here. Only, maybe inside? This algorithm isn’t Google Maps, you know?”

Barry was lifting his hands in mock surrender, when, guns at the ready, two black leather-clads men left the bank, their hands full with bags that, had they been in a cheesy carton, would have displayed the dollar sign. 

“What the… are you, are guys seeing this? Are those two….”

Felicity nodded. “Yep. I just intercepted a call from the police, and, look here! The robbers are Bartholomew and Oliver Trigger – formerly known as Oliver Queen and Bartholomew Allen, went both into foster care as teens, were adopted by Tabatha and Tomas Trigger, who formally adopted them.Moved to a life of crime, Barry and Oliver here go by the collective name of Trigger Twins. Which is, like, absurd, because, hello? Oliver is thirty-three and Barry isn’t even thirty yet!”

“Do we really have to…” Barry winced, and Oliver nodded. 

“You said it yourself, Barry… all the help we can get…”

This Star City was nothing like the place Oliver had called home his whole life. His Star City wasn’t maybe Gotham yet, but… it was close enough. This place, though… it looked like the utopia Barry was slowly transforming Central City into, like each and every dram of Oliver had finally come to fruition. 

“How did I do that… how did _he_ do it?” He shook his head, amazed, almost unable to believe how beautiful, peaceful and quiet his city was.

There was a reality where he won- which meant that.. maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t just for nothing. Maybe he could win, too. He had a chance. 

A red blur ran past them, and then _around_ them- a speedster, but from the looks of it, he was just being curious, cautious. Then, he came to a sudden halt, and as he stood before them,the Flash insignia shining bright, he unmasked, revealing his true identity. 

“Oh. My. God.” Felicity swallowed. Hard.

For right before them there was the Flash… and his name was Oliver Queen. 

They were in a secret bunker underneath Queen Conglomerate, and the Flash’s best friend, The Green Arrow, had joined them, thanks to the aide of Ollie’s good friend Vibe that had opened a breach up to Star City.He, too, was unmasked, and he was staring in disbelief at the people before him. Oliver had told him about time-travel and the multiverse and, in another life, he had been a scientist, and yet, it was still hard to believe that he was facing alternate versions of themselves, and that their roles were reversed in at least one universe.

“So, Oliver….” Earth-1 Barry started. 

“Ollie.” The Flash corrected him. 

“Right. So, Ollie, how exactly did you become the Flash? Out of general curiosity, of course.”

Ollie smiled, a little sad. “Well, Queen Conglomerated housed the first particle accelerator of the country, and when they turned it on, as the president of the company, of course I was here. But something kind of went wrong – sabotage, before you ask me – and it exploded. And I got powers. And _abs_.”

“And you, Barry? How did you become the Green Arrow?” Felicity inquired. The brooding archer leaned against the wall, all too serious, his arms crossed. 

“It’s just Arrow, and it’s _Bartholomew,_ not Barry.”He corrected the blonde.

“Well, oldest story of the world, I guess. Kid’s mother got murdered, his dad died after having been sentenced to life for her murder even if he is innocent and the real killer walks free and no one knows who the hell they could be. So, kid grows up and does the only sensible thing: he joins the League of Assassins, becomes the world’s greatest marksman, kills everyone who was responsible for his family’s loss and then he cleans up his city, doing his absolute best to not fail Central City.”

“I could have told the story myself, Ollie.” _Bartholomew_ grunted between clenched teeth.

“Really? Since when? You can barely bark two words together, and they are either insults or orders.” Cisco retorted, clearly annoyed.

“Does it really matter how I got my name? I think I was told we just have little time to save the multiverse. Let’s put together a strategy and save as many lives as possible.”

“So, last stop, uh? Kind of curios of what we’ll see here! Anyway, where were we? Let me check a last time… oh, wow, you won’t believe that! We’re just half-way between Star City and Central City! It’s, like, you guys decided to meet halfway to have brunch together, or, you know, whatever.”

“I think whatever is the right answer, Felicity.” Barry swallowed as he looked at his and Oliver’s doppelgangers having breakfast at a cute little café. They were smiling a lot, stealing glances and secret looks at each other, and they were, well… it looked like they were in awe of each other, and Kara, who they tracked down a little earlier, used her super-hearing to listen into the conversation between the two friends. 

_ “Did I compliment you for a good work with the Trickster, Green Arrow?” Alternate Barry almost giggled, leaning closer to Alternate Oliver across the small table. _

_ Alternate Oliver blushed, and lowered his gaze a little bit. “Well, It was the least I could do, Bar. When I was in trouble with Al-Ghoul, you came all the way to Nanda Parbat to help out. Without you, Thea would be dead…” _

_ Barry covered Oliver’s hand with his one, and squeezed with as much strength as he could. “You know I would do anything for you, Ollie.” _

_ Oliver, his eyes glassy with still unshed tears, nodded. “I know, trust me, I know- and I’d do the same for you in an heartbeat.” He smiled of the greatest smile any of them had ever seen on any Oliver Queen, and, getting closer and closer to Barry, he kissed him on the lips, his tongue teasing Barry for entrance… _

“Yep, definitely whatever.” Kara nodded, her lips in a tight line, her cheeks as red as her cape.

“Wow, I know what I will be dreaming of from now on.” Felicity murmured. She turned to give a look at her husband and her ex-boyfriend of sort, lifting quizzically an eyebrow in their direction, wondering if maybe, just maybe, they could be interested in getting to know each other just like their doppelgangers were – including her and Iris in the mix, of course.

_ Yeah, I don’t think so,  _ she guessed. Both Barry and Oliver were still looking at their counterparts making out in plain sight like there was no tomorrow. It was like looking at a car crashed where all victims were dead and there was just blood and gore and everything and anything scary and revolting: you know you shouldn’t look, and yet, it becomes the sole center of your attention, you just _can’t_ look away. But, they were turning green, and Oliver was doing his absolute best to think about anything but himself, in bed with Barry. It was just… ugh. Like the time he thought about Tea and Tommy kissing. It was just wrong. Revolting. Bordering on incest. 

“Okay, you know what? I say we stop them from… making out and then we all go on our merry way to save the multiverse.” Kara nodded. She too was looking at the same scene and thinking the very things the boys were thinking about. It was toxic, and yet… somehow appealing.

“Yes, please, let’s go. I think I’m burning my retinas right now.” 

Felicity and Kara rolled their eyes at Barry’s comment, and made their way towards the lovers. 

After all, Oliver was right. 

They were there to enlist heroes’ help. 

It was time to go and save the multiverse. 


End file.
